


Make Me Sanguine

by MajorEnglishEsquire



Series: SPN Spring Fling 2014 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1515965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorEnglishEsquire/pseuds/MajorEnglishEsquire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://spnspringfling.livejournal.com/">SpnSpringFling</a> 2014, for <a href="http://choc-freckles.livejournal.com/">choc_freckles</a>, prompt two: Dean Winchester/Benny Lafitte - "What, this is some kind of Mirror universe, like <i>Star Trek</i>?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Sanguine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frecklesarechocolate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklesarechocolate/gifts).



> Warning: I know next-to-nothing about _Star Trek_.

"What is this? Some kind of Mirror universe, like _Star Trek_?" Dean's all disbelief when he blurts it.

Benny scratches the side of his mouth with his thumb because he doesn't quite understand what Dean's on about. He knows _Star Trek_ is a tv show he likes but beyond that he's just going to have to make assumptions.

"Mirror universe?" he asks. "Naw. Least I don't think so. It's me. All me. I remember everything. Just," he shrugs.

"Just without the fangs," Dean says, face falling from dubious to blank. And just as soon he lights up in amazement. "Jesus, you're really here," he marvels.

"Still a little less holy than Jesus, I think," Benny winks.

A grin breaks out on Dean's face and he almost leaps forward to grab Benny and slap a hug all around his shoulders. Benny pats his back in big claps, too and then lets him step back.

"I figured it was a long shot. I come back here every now and again," Dean is starting to sound like he doubts his own reality again.

"Yeah," says Benny, voice soft and rough and everything Dean remembers. "Thought you might. Really? Kinda knew you would. You ain't much for givin' up on folks." Then he wonders aloud, "You come all the way back here? All the time?" (He doesn't ask: _For me?_ )

Maine, he means, outside of the forest where Dean planted him. If he ever managed to get Benny out of Purgatory again, he thought he might keep him closer than Louisiana. It would be easier to pour him back into his body.

But that doesn't seem to have been necessary. Benny knew about Maine, of course, the ejection point from the underworld. He knew, when he was resurrected, that if Dean ever went looking for him, he might start there. He didn't know where he'd been buried, but it didn't matter after it all and he stayed in town. It was safe enough, since he wasn't forced to drink anyone to stay alive anymore.

Dean moves his shoulders, a little bit of shrugging, trying not to give too much away.

Benny spotted his car in town and hopped in his own truck to chase it down to a nearby motel.

He's everything Benny remembers. Only a little muted. Dean's heartbeat isn't thudding in his ears anymore, driving him to distraction.

It's everything else that drives him to distraction, now. The open, hopeful look on his face. The strange, outright joy.

The way he moves easier, now, without his life on the line. How close he stays when they stand still.

"Man, what am I thinkin'," Dean shakes his head at himself. "Hey, come in for a beer. You've got a lot to tell me. 'Specially," he points, up and down, "how all this happened. How you're back--"

"And better than ever," Benny smiles, sly.

Mother Mercy, Dean's cheeks light up at that. He flushes, and Benny can tell without the enhanced sense of smell that it's all pleasure. That Dean is just plainly _happy to see him_. Thrilled to have him here.

He extends a hand and motions that he'll follow Dean inside.

Dean leads the way.

«»

Benny does his best to explain. When he'd encountered Dean in Purgatory the first time, he'd known about the human portal out of there because of a witch he'd temporarily teamed up with. Witches get a raw deal; depending who they owe their powers to, they might end up in Hell or Purgatory. The only upshot being that, if they find themselves in Purgatory, they can get spit out if they're still human enough, and hadn't committed entirely to their demonic ways before death.

The first witch he was with got herself ripped to shreds when she didn't let him protect her from the other monsters they met. That's when he sought out Dean.

The second time, after Sam let him stay behind, he found himself another witch.  
Only this time, he made them a deal.

If he could un-vamp him somehow, when they got topside, he would help the man find the exit.

Dean sucks down his beer with varying degrees of intensity as Benny's story progresses. He leans against the counter in the kitchenette and shifts only a little. When Benny speaks of the he-witch, Dean sets the second bottle down entirely and seems to concentrate on the story.

Benny explains the complicated resurrection the witch had performed, though he glosses over the pain of it.

Dean ends it all by wondering aloud if this is a ritual that can safely be replicated on other vamps to break off the monster part of them and restore their souls.

"Ain't too sure about that," Benny admits. "Not sure many would agree to put up with the. Well. The effects of it."

Dean ticks an eyebrow up. "What, you mean losing your freak strength and your shiny fangs?"

Benny smirks sadly. "Naw. More like how empty it feels. After. When you're not a part of the _club_ anymore. When you can't see through people, under their skin, and know what they're thinking from the way they sense you, fear you. From how fast their blood moves adrenaline around."

He regrets having to say it. He knows what Dean thinks of vamps. And he knows he doesn't understand the loss Benny feels one bit. Dean's stint with being a monster was brief and terrifying for him.

"Well, I think you're better off," he says, true to form. "And you're a part of my club now. So. You." His confidence seems to falter a little. "You're sticking around? Here, I mean? Did you-- were you gonna live here?"

Benny rises from the kitchen chair to grab another beer out of the fridge.

"Donno. Didn't know what I was gonna do with myself. I guess. Well," he turns and tosses his bottle cap in the sink. "I guess I was just waitin' to see if you'd come around."

There's something else that's still clear. The way Dean's posture opens a little more when Benny moves closer.

He can still sense Dean's trust.

And right there. His eyes.  
Dilated. Like maybe -- and he's not sure. But maybe.  
Maybe Dean sees something he wants. Somebody he missed. Somebody who came back to him, someone he can trust himself around.

After a long moment Dean clears his throat. "You're not living in that truck," he thumbs toward the window and the parking lot beyond the curtain. "That one's dingier than the last."

Benny gives him a slow smile. "No. No, I got a place. It's cozy. But, well. Could be it's temporary."

"You think you might--" Dean jumps in too quickly. Tries to slow it down. Tries to sound casual. "You know, you could come back my way. My digs are pretty central. You can get to almost anyplace real easy from Kansas. You could stick around with me. Just until you find the place where you really wanna be."

The too-casual shrug is tacked on.

Benny takes a long pull off his beer. When he moves it from his mouth, Dean follows it with his eyes. Watches how steady his hand is when he places it on the counter behind Dean's elbow and scoots it back with his fingers. He takes a moment to look like he's thinking about it.

He isn't.  
Thinking about it, that is. There's no thinking to be done.

He'd prefer to be where Dean is. Anchored to him while he learns the ropes in this world. And after.

Not only has he been thrown back into the modern era without a flotation device, but now he's doing it as a full-blown human. It's different and different and different around every corner. Fast-paced. Strange.

Dean had always taken the time to let him catch up, no matter what breed of baddie was on their tail. He doesn't have to think about it. He's gonna follow him.

But when they get there, how will he arrive? As the comrade-in-arms? That's what he was as a monster, roping up bastards left and right to let Dean chop into them for answers.

As the friend? Being Dean's friend. Well. Not to say it was a bad experience, but it ended with him in Purgatory a second time. Dean hadn't always had enough time in the day to let Benny catch up to him, then. Couldn't even spare the time to snag a coffee together too often.

He doesn't have his old senses. He really doesn't. But he thinks he's reading Dean right, even without being able to smell his blood. He's human and warm, now. He knows how to operate with Dean by his side as if they both had control of their limbs all together, a many-edged weapon.

He thinks they could be more, this time. With both of them human and valuing that.

He slides Dean's abandoned beer to clink against his. Then moves in front of him and crowds him against the counter.

"Why Dean Winchester," the voice rumbles out of him low. "You invitin' me back to your place?"

He can see Dean's blown eyes from up close now. And he can see the decision was made in him, too, long before the question was posed. So, it turns out, they both knew what they wanted before they got here.

Good to be on the same page.

Dean's hand is trembling -- still a little unsure, but magnificent, human -- when it curves over Benny's neck.

"Yeah," he says. Simple and clean. No smart remarks, no need for flirtation.

Benny doesn't want to flirt anymore, either. He wants to taste Dean as he is now. To know him by that sense without desiring his blood, but desiring the whole man.

He pulls Dean close and presses their mouths together.

There is no comparison to the flavor. No copper taste. No life's blood.  
Beer. A stunned exhale. Dean and home.


End file.
